Someone
by Ruthie-and-Peter-4-Ever
Summary: Roxanne sings at the Pool Hall one night. She thinks over her relationship with Chandler in the process. (a song fic)


_Author's Note: This is my 2nd fan-fiction. I will be updating "The Big Fight" soon, though.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own 7th Heaven. But I do own the song "Someone", because I wrote it.  
  
Title: Someone  
  
Rating: G  
  
Genre: Romance  
  
Category: Point of view, one-short, song-fic  
  
Setting: The 8th Season. This would take place somewhere after Chandler and Paris started dating.  
  
Summary: Roxanne sings at the Pool Hall one night. She thinks through some stuff about her relationship with Chandler in the process.  
_  
**(Now, on with the story...)**  
  
Roxanne stood on the steps leading to the Pool Hall stage. It was the night of the talent show the Pool Hall was hosting to earn some extra money. Roxanne decided to enter, being that she wrote songs in her spare time. It was a hobby she enjoyed.  
  
The host of the show stepped over to the microphone on the stage. "Our next act is Roxanne Richardson, a local police officer, she will be singing a song she wrote." He announced, the audience cheered as Roxanne stepped up onto the stage and took the microphone.  
  
"Thank you all. Well, the song I'll be singing is a song I wrote called "Someone". It's about finding someone you love; I guess you could say." Roxanne said to the audience.  
  
The music started up. Roxanne begun to sing.  
  
_Oh how I wish I had someone. Someone to wipe away my tears._  
  
**-(Roxanne's Point Of View)-**  
  
I really wish I did have someone. But I don't. That's just me. I've always had the most awful luck with boyfriends. Whether my dad chased them off, or they didn't love me like I loved them, or because of something I did to mess things up. Chandler is the perfect example. He was a great boyfriend, such a sweet guy, and he wanted to marry me and have a family with me. But I scared him off.  
  
_Someone to love me. To understand my feelings. Someone to care for me and hopefully, love me as well.  
_  
He loved me and wanted to marry me, but I made him stop loving me. I hurt him bad. I was stupid. Stupid. That's me. I can never make good decisions. They always have to be bad ones. At least that's what everyone I know tells me. I still can't believe it, he loved me; he wanted to marry me. We could be married, living happily right now at this very moment if it weren't for my big fat mouth. I still can't believe what I said to him. It was so stupid of me.  
  
_Oh how I wish I had someone. Someone to wipe away my tears._  
  
I told him I wasn't comfortable with being a minister's wife. You see; Chandler is a minister, well, an associate pastor. Or at least he's an associate pastor at the local church. But I still think of him as a minister, because he does his job just as good as the local minister, Eric Camden. Well anyway, he was going to propose while we were staying at this beach house about two months ago. But I told him I wasn't ready for marriage yet, but was willing to wait. But then I let it slip that I didn't feel comfortable being a minister's wife. So he broke things off with me.  
  
_I thought I had that someone. But I guess I don't have this someone I want._  
  
I remember, at the end of last month, about three, maybe four, weeks ago. That the church told us to do something charitable to help the community. So I decided to look into this program that Chandler and I had talked about looking into before we broke up. So I went there. But while I was there, I just happened to run into; you guessed it, Chandler. We just kept on yelling and auguring, until Chandler admitted he was still in love with me and stormed off. He came to my house later on. He said he wanted a "peace treaty" between us. But I told him I think he should leave. But before I knew it, we started making out like crazy. The rest of that night is a blur to me. He wanted to get back together with me, but I told him no. So he left. Another stupid decision. It was like I was offered a second chance with him. But I was too stupid to take it.  
  
_Not as a boyfriend. But only as a friend. But not even really that._  
  
I regret the choice I made that night. He wanted me back, I wanted him back too. Yet, I had to say no. Stupid, stupid, stupid. That's me. I still want him back. But now, he's dating another woman. Paris Petrowski, he has been for weeks. I remember, on the night of their first real date I sent Chandler a letter saying that I still loved him. He approached me about it. I tried about every trick in the book to get him to take me back. But he said we were wrong for each other. He talked to me, he spent the night at my house, and then he left the next morning. During that time, he told me were could still be friends. Friends, so according to him, we are friends. I don't think I can call us friends after all of what happened between us, relationship wise. So I guess, that we're kind-of-but-still-trying-to-get- there-friends, or something like that.  
  
_Oh how I wish I had someone. Someone to wipe away my tears._  
  
But, I don't want to be just friends with him. I still love him. I can't think about anything else but him. I get nervous whenever I'm around him. I always think he can read my mind, and that he'll figure out that I'm still head-over-heals in love with him. It's a weird thing, being in love. My head is telling me to move on. But my heart is telling me to love him forever. Man, do I hate being in love.  
  
_Oh how I wish I had someone. Someone to wipe away my tears._  
  
I'm such a fool. A first class heel. A...well you get the point. Why am I still in love with Chandler? I have no idea why. I just am. I want to be with Chandler, but he's with Paris now, and I can't break them up. Although I want to. I think Paris is a little too old for Chandler. I'm the right age for him. Paris is like thirty or forty something. I'm only twenty-two. I should be married to Chandler. But no, my big mouth had to open. Didn't it?

_Oh how I wish I still had you. I still love you. And I always will..._  
  
Oh well, I guess I'll always be a fool. No. "The Fool". The fool who fell and stayed in love with him. The fool who tried to break him up with another woman and failed. The fool that still, and always will, be hopelessly stuck on him. That's right. I'm the fool who still loves Chandler Hampton, and will never get over him...  
  
**(End Of Roxanne's Point Of View)  
**  
The audience cheered loudly for Roxanne. She smiled happily. "Thank you all, you've been a great audience." Roxanne said, and then placed the microphone back on its holder and walked off the stage.  
  
As Roxanne exited the Pool Hall to go home. She never even noticed that Chandler and Paris had been sitting at a table the whole time and had seen her whole act.  
  
"I never knew Roxanne was such a great songwriter or singer." Paris told Chandler.  
  
"Me either, she never told me she writes songs, or sings for that matter." Chandler replied.  
  
"Well, life is always full of surprises." Paris said.  
  
"Yeah, I guess so." Chandler responded.  
  
"So, who do you think Roxanne was singing about in her song?" Paris asked Chandler.  
  
"Why would she sing about someone?" Chandler asked her.  
  
"Because, I heard somewhere that when someone writes a song about a person, it's based on something from real life." Paris explained.  
  
"Oh, well, I'm not sure who Roxanne was writing or singing about in that song." Chandler said to her.  
  
"Oh well, I guess we'll never know." Paris replied.  
  
"You're right, we never will know." Chandler said. But little did he know. That Roxanne had written and sung that song about him. He had, and never would have, no idea Roxanne was still in love with him. Oh well, I guess you can say: "he'll never know."  
  
**The End**  
  
_Author's Note: Please review and tell me if you liked my second fic. I hope you did. I've got to go. So don't forget to review._


End file.
